


Little Prey

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: Hello again!On a Venom kick so here's more self-self-indulgent mess!Please enjoy.





	1. Eyes on the Prize

Times like these Venom wondered if his newfound prey could feel his eyes upon her. Though she seemed to sleep peacefully enough, each move she made caused him to be on edge. In the back of his mind, he knew his counterpart and partner would accuse him of being a creeper. But he was intrigued.  
Weeks ago, how many exactly he couldn't recall, he had saved this delicious morsel - and her two children. He had expected the children to fear him, but what he couldn't fathom was why their mother did not.  
So now here he was, leering into her window, observing as she slept, convincing himself that he was simply ensuring their safety as they didn't exactly live in a great neighborhood.  
With a bit of unintelligible muttering, the young woman rolled onto her side and kicked the covers to the end of the bed. Venom took in a sharp hiss of breath at the sight. A cherubic face, full breasts, plump thighs and a perfect ass. All she wore were a tank top and panties. The soft curve of her stomach peeked out from the bottom edge of her shirt, the softness and the scar beneath it the last remnants of carrying her children. Shoulder - length mocha colored hair fell over her face and stuck to her pouty lips.  
With a shudder and a growl, Venom forced himself to tear his gaze from her and head back home - lest he break her window and discover for himself just how soft her skin was.


	2. A Curious Little Nibble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter to what will hopefully become a small series.

A little voice told him that this was crossing a line. Okay, so the voice wasn't little. And it was Eddie. Screaming at him for being reckless. But Venom's little prey had accidentally left her front door unlocked, and naturally Venom had to go inside to make sure nobody unsavory had snuck in while the family of three were asleep.   
"You mean someone other than us!?" Eddie hissed at him internally. If Venom could have rolled his eyes he would have. 'We are not unsavory, love.' The symbiote sassed. Eddie quieted down for now, and Venom tiptoed deeper into the small apartment. It was little, but cozy. In the front room, the living room he supposed, toys were strewn about everywhere. Behind the couch sat a kitchen table, to the right of it was presumably the kitchen. Parallel to the couch lay a hallway, and logic whispered to Venom that the bedrooms were that direction.   
His feet patting nigh soundlessly upon the tile floors, he glanced into the first room he came upon. The door had been left open and the room itself smelt of peaches, lavender, and baby powder. As he stepped inside it became obvious that this was a little girl's bedroom. A white crib, a cream colored dresser, a tiny oak bookshelf with bedtime stories and fairytales, pictures of ponies upon the walls, and a pink curtain covering the only window. Slowly, carefully, his white opalescent eyes scanned the room. Everything seemed to be fine. He turned to leave, to patrol the rest of the house, when he noticed a pair of dark brown eyes peeking up at him from over the side of the crib.  
Venom froze. The little girl stood up in her bed, a timid smile upon her face. She was the spitting image of her mother; sweet cherubic face, tiny upturned nose,  soft brown hair, eyes like dark chocolate. She was clad in pink footed pajamas and was holding a brown haired doll in one arm.  
Venom took a tentative step towards the crib, and the sleepy toddler babbled happily in response, jumping on her bed. "Hush, tiny nibble. You should be asleep." Venom whispered as best he could, leaning over the crib. Thin eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she tilted her head, still staring at him.  
Gently, Venom reached a clawed hand into the crib and eased the girl back under her Minnie Mouse covers, her head resting upon her pillow.  
As the symbiote tucked her in, the girl yawned. 'Nigh-night.' came a tiny whisper. Venom stood stock still.  
She hadn't said that out loud.  
"Is she telepathic?" Eddie asked in awe.  
Venom only gave a purring trill in reply.  
It was then that he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he would protect this family with his life.


	3. Another Little Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Thanks so much for all the love on this it means so much.  
> Character names will all be revealed next chapter I swear.

With the soft 'click' of the little girl's bedroom door closing behind him, Venom crept further down the hall of the 3 bedroom duplex. He passed a bathroom, tiny but functional with the doorway blocked by a gate of some sort, and came to an impasse. Two doors across from one another, both closed. 'Which first?' He mused, half talking to himself and half asking Eddie. "Uh...eenie meenie miny mo?" Eddie offered in reply.  
With a huff and a shake of his head, he resisted the urge to laugh. As he stepped forward and reached for the door on the right he heard a loud sudden cry - from the door behind him. Quick as a flash he spun around and opened the door, immediately spying the source of the sound. A blonde, blue-eyed little boy with his mother's little nose was standing up in his crib, eyes locked with Venom's. Both were silent for a solid minute. Absently Eddie noticed the theme of the room, cluing Venom in as well out of habit. Dark oak furniture, a mirror above the small dresser, and a jungle safari theme on the walls and on the rug beneath Venom's feet.  
The boy was dressed the same as his twin sister, only his pajamas were green with yellow dinosaurs. Venom tentatively moved towards the boy - and stepped on the culprit of the child's cry. Curious, he stepped back and picked up the odd little object. "A pacifier." Eddie hummed. 'A what?' Venom growled. "Put it in his mouth. He sucks on it. It's supposed to be soothing or something." Eddie clarified.  
Nodding, Venom extended his hand out towards the wee boy, who silently took the paci, all the while giving Venom what could only be called Resting Bitch Face. After a moment or two of silent negotiations, Venom got the child back to sleep, just as he had done with his sister. As he began to turn around, he heard a small gasp.  
His head snapped up to look over his shoulder; and there she was. His little prey in all her glory. Dark brown eyes wide, shoulder-length hair askew, wearing a large black shirt and pink tye-die shorts. "What the fuck..." She whispered, her voice small and unsure. Venom raised both clawed hands, and in a voice both his and Eddie's, he replied. "We can explain!"


	4. Well, Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone so much for the love on this. It was originally just a spur-of-the-moment little drabble that has evolved into so much more.  
> I will update as much as possible, as soon as possible.   
> Oh, and Happy New Year!

Venom did his best to look harmless, though he quickly realized that was easier said than done. His little prey had a myriad of expressions dance across her face; first shock, then disbelief, then horror. Eventually, it seemed her eyes settled upon rage. The dark brown of her irises became slightly tinted with amber, and her eyebrows furrowed together as her hands balled into fists. Alarm bells rang in Venom's head in the form of Eddie muttering "Oh shit" over and over. Venom could imagine Eddie pacing and pulling at his hair from the stress. 

"What the actual hell are you doing in my house!? Why are you in my son's room!?" The tiny woman whisper-yelled, a very slight Southern accent apparent in her voice. "Your door was unlocked-" Venom began. He was quickly cut off. "So you just waltzed on in like the Grand Chawhee!?!" She hissed, taking a bold, stomping step towards him. Venom was equal parts impressed and terrified. "I was making sure nobody had broken in. Your offspring awoke. I helped." He whispered meekly. All sign of emotion left her visage. "You…got my kids back to sleep?" She murmured in awe. Venom nodded.

"I….wow…I…thank you? Holy cow. I need to sit down." She rambled, running one hand through her hair as she made her way down the hall. Silently, Venom followed behind, much like an oversized puppy dog. Soon she plopped heavily down upon the couch, with Venom carefully sitting beside her, leaving enough space between them so that it wasn't awkward. Or, well, any more awkward than it already was. She took a few moments to regain her composure, and Venom took that time to admire how her high cheekbones both contrasted and complimented her cherubic appearance. Finally, she nodded to herself, then turned to face the alien next to her. "I'm Lettie. You're Venom, right?" She asked, sounding far calmer than she should have.

'Lettie.' Venom thought with a purr. "Rhymes with Eddie." Eddie chuckled within their shared mind. Venom nodded in return. "Thank you. For saving us, I mean. And for…this." Lettie concluded, waving her arm in the general direction of the bedrooms. "Only doing my job." Venom rumbled, which technically was a half-truth. "You really got Fletcher back to sleep? Without a cup of milk?" She asked quietly. Venom could only nod again, not exactly certain what to say. Lettie nodded in reply. Then her eyes widened. "Wait. You said you put them both back to bed. Hadley too? She…she didn't scream? Or cry?" She asked, the words flowing quickly from her mouth like a burst water pipe. Confused, he tilted his head slowly to one side. 

"Your offspring have…interesting names." Venom commented. Lettie arched a single eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her generous chest. "And?" She quipped, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth to emphasize her annoyance. Venom shook his head and chuckled. His little prey was a feisty one. "No, the tiny nibble did not cry, or scream. I believe I amused her." He finally responded. Although shocked, Lettie quickly smiled. "Sounds like her." She whispered lovingly. Lettie stood, tugging nervously at the pinky finger of her right hand. "I, um, don't mean to come off as rude, but, would it be ok if I get some sleep? Single mom, twin toddlers, sleep is sacred." She sighed, sounding emotionally exhausted. Venom swiftly stood and made his way to the front door, quickly opening it with the slightest of squeaks. 

As he exited, he glanced back over his shoulder, and there Lettie was, waiting right by  
the door. "Thank you, um, again. Next time you wanna visit, please, um, knock first? Or, like, tap on a window? I'll be more hospitable. I'll bake something." The curvy young woman stuttered, still wringing her small finger. "Chocolate cake?" He offered hopefully. Lettie smiled. "Chocolate cake. Goodnight, Venom." She giggled, softly closing the door. Venom grinned to himself. "Goodnight, little prey."


	5. Do You Believe in Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so so much to everyone who reads this!  
> If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to leave a comment for me.

It was a chance encounter when their paths crossed. Eddie was headed home after grabbing some coffee, and as he walked down the sidewalk he thought he saw them out of the corner of his eye. Venom too noticed, and floated to the surface a bit, one of Eddie's eyes turning a milky white for no more than a milisecond. Eddie may have imagined it, but he saw Lettie peek at him from the corner of her vision - and then she stopped. Eddie's heart raced and his pace slowed. Lettie and her twins turned around to catch up with him. "Uh, um, excuse me!" Lettie called out. He stopped, and turned to meet her gaze as the trio stopped before him. 

Eddie quickly took in their appearances, out of habit more than anything else. Lettie was wearing high-waisted jeans, a pink tank top with black cat print, and a pair of black Converse. Hadley, Lettie's mini-me, was wearing a pastel yellow dress with navy blue and white flower print, and white Mary Jane's with matching lacy white socks. Fletcher was clad in a beige shirt with green and orange zoo animal print, paired with denim jeans and brown boots. With a smile, Eddie wondered if the little ones dressed themselves. 

"Are you ok?" Lettie asked, her head tilted in concern. Eddie nodded. "Yeah, sorry, guess I was taking in details. Reporter's instincts, you know?" He chuckled. 'Smooth.' Venom chuckled, watching the scene play out through Eddie's eyes. "Ah! So you are Eddie Brock, I knew it!" Lettie called out, almost cheering. Eddie fought back a chuckle. "Oh gosh, sorry, I must seem like a total groupie. I just noticed you from the corner of my eye and had to make sure I wasn't seeing things." She said apologetically. "Mama! Dragon!" Fletcher called out, tugging at his mother's hand, his golden curls bouncing as he jumped up and down. 

Eddie and Lettie both looked to where the toddler was pointing and, sure enough, there was a toy store across the street with a green-eyed black dragon in the window. "IT'S TOOTHLESS!" Fletcher screeched, making Venom and Eddie internally wince. "Sssh, not so loud, Fletcher. We'll go look at Toothless here in a minute, okay honey-bun?" Lettie cooed, kneeling down to her son's level. "Why don't we go now?" Eddie offered. Lettie stood straight and stared at him with wide eyes. "You're sure? I mean, we just met." She stammered. "Yeah, I don't mind. Besides, the little guy is very observant, maybe he'll be a reporter too some day." He answered, giving Fletcher a broad grin. "Okay then. Let's go. Remember, my loves, look both ways." The short southern woman chirped, grinning at her twins. They both returned her beaming smile, and Fletcher quickly looked back and forth twice. Hadley, however, continued to stare at the store.

Soon the four of them were across the street and inside the store, the twins physically bouncing with glee. 'It's fate, Eddie.' Venom crooned. "Maybe." Eddie muttered quietly. The trio swiftly made their way over to the window where the Dragon sat, with Fletcher practically dragging his mother and sister behind him. Eddie walked up to the shop owner, who was staring intently at the toddlers. "Excuse me, how much for the dragon in the window?" Eddie asked him. 

Meanwhile, Lettie was buzzing with excitement nearly as much as her children were. She'd never dreamed that she would bump into Eddie Brock on the street, let alone that he would take her and her babies to a toy store of all places. Another tug on her opposite hand drew her attention. She looked down at Hadley, whose eyes were practically boring holes into a yellow pony on a shelf nearby. "Pony?" Lettie asked, crouching down beside her daughter, pointing to the horse. Hadley nodded fiercely, still staring. 

'Yellow pony.' A small voice whispered meekly through Eddie's mind, making him literally stop in his tracks on his way back to Lettie. 'Little nibble.' Venom announced. "Her name is Hadley." Eddie reminded him, murmuring his answer, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound, playing it off as an itchy upper lip. 'So she is telepathic.' Venom mused. Eddie only nodded. He finally reached Lettie. "Does she see something she needs too?" He asked her, leaning down to Hadley's level also. Lettie giggled. "Well they don't need more toys, but she seems to be in love with that pony."

Hadley nodded, and Fletcher ran up to his mother with the black dragon in his arms. Lettie peeked at the price tag and her face fell. She gave him a melancholy smile. "I'm sorry, sugar. Mama can't afford Toothless today. We'll come back in a few weeks, ok?" She told him. Fletcher clutched the catlike dragon closer to his chest, pouting. From his peripheral vision, Eddie saw Hadley dart off towards the yellow horse. "I'll buy it, and the pony too." He caught himself saying. Lettie shot up to her feet so quickly she nearly fell over. "Wh-what!? No, that's ok, you don't have to do that!" She squeaked. "It's fine. It'll make the kiddos happy, won't it? Besides, it's getting late. After I pay for everything I'll walk you three home. How's that sound?" He grinned.

'Cheeky.' Venom tutted. 'Don't steal my prey.' He added with a growl. Eddie repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Well…if you're certain it's no big deal, then thank you." Lettie replied with a sigh. "Oh heck, I didn't even introduce us! My name is Lettie Kenefick, and these two little hooligans are my kids, Fletcher and Hadley." She blurted, herding her children back to stand beside her. Eddie laughed, then extended his hand out towards the little woman, which she shook timidly. "It's very nice to meet you all." He chuckled. Idly, he noticed Lettie's eyes wandering around the store, looking just as excited as her children. "Did you need a toy too?" Eddie teased. It was barely a glance, but Eddie saw her eyes flick over to a large bobcat sitting on the counter by the cash register.

Lettie met Eddie's eyes and shook her head. "No, you've done more than enough already. I don't know how I'll ever repay your kindness." She sighed. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Come on, let's pay for those and get you three home." He retorted, nodding towards the register. With that, Lettie ushered the twins forward. Inside Eddie, Venom gave a raspy chuckle. 'It has to be fate.'


	6. **Author's Note**

Hey everyone, thank you so very much for enjoying my story so far. I promise there will be more soon. A lot is going on with my family right now (my sister just had a baby, yay!) And I'm trying to decide how to incorporate the plot I have planned into the next chapter somehow. 

Thank you again for your kind words and patience!


End file.
